


夏日贪食症

by Erchaos



Category: all花花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erchaos/pseuds/Erchaos
Summary: 两个小妖精在床上一起快乐地玩玩具
Kudos: 4





	夏日贪食症

**Author's Note:**

> 壳&飒 是姐妹磨 不是水仙  
魅魔设定  
男人都是工具人

Sa喜欢看Ke脸红。

虽然这么说可能会有自恋的嫌疑——因为Sa和Ke有着两张一模一样的脸，连脸上小痣的位置都不差分毫。但确确实实是又存在着显著的区别的，正如他曾经某位食物来源说过，他骨子里都透着股媚劲儿，成熟又娇艳，恰到好处的轻佻。而Ke完全不一样，Ke有着浸淫情欲多年却仍旧挥之不去的纯情稚童感，哪怕抹着艳丽的妆容、戴夸张的首饰，一红脸依旧是个惹人怜惜的羔羊。

更宽泛地讲，Sa就是喜欢Ke在床上展现出种种自己不会有的模样，这使他能感受到某种微妙的完整感，仿佛自己缺失的一角被他相貌一致的哥哥给补全了。魅魔一族的特殊繁衍方式本就不会有出现双胞胎的可能性，他无数次怀疑过他和Ke本就该为一体，但现实是他们已经成为了两个独立的、性格迥异的个体。

也不是什么要紧的事情，毕竟两个人也会有两个人的快乐。

Ke和Sa在一起白日宣淫的时候其实并不会害羞，脸红更多的是身体的本能反应。Sa一时兴起，凑上去舔Ke的银蛇耳饰，顺带舔了舔他的耳垂，那白皙的脸颊上便立刻晕开了令人垂涎欲滴的嫣红。Sa觉得可爱，又故意咬了咬Ke耳垂处的软肉，他以前没这么做过，但他和他的哥哥敏感点大抵相同，果不其然，轻轻一咬就惹出Ke的一声轻喘。Ke推开附在他耳边的Sa，先是用湿漉又无害的眼睛委屈地看了看自己恶劣的弟弟，接着自然地昂起脑袋闭上双眼，淡色的花瓣般的嘴唇翕开一条缝，隐隐可见里面那条乖巧匍匐的小舌，一副全然准备好与人深吻的样子。

Sa的手按上Ke头发短短的后脑勺，唇瓣相贴的时候又恍惚想起他和Ke在正式步入人类社会之前，Ke因为放不太开的性格被某位同辈讥讽过：你这个德性，到时候一定得挨饿。

Sa当时就嗤之以鼻。真是太不了解人类。

后来事实也证明，他们甚至什么都不用做，迤迤然往那里一站，便会有大把人被他们漂亮的脸庞吸引，渴望握一握他们纤细的腰肢再托着他们挺翘的小屁股抱他们上床，白玫瑰还是红玫瑰哪有这么重要，只要玫瑰足够芬芳就会有肤浅的人类摘采，只不过握住玫瑰的人会被根茎的刺扎出血，上他们套的人会被他们榨干精罢了。成年魅魔的食物是人类男性的精液，他们口中的做爱和人类口中的进食是相同的概念，为了活着而不得不干的事情。

称不上讨厌或喜欢，虽然的确能爽快，但久了还是觉得进食过程着实麻烦。

好也就好在从来不用他们主动。他们走过很多个城市，无论哪里都有成堆的人争先恐后明里暗里地向他们示好，下到游手好闲不务正业的混混上到事业有成哪个公司的Boss，从高中毕业没多久的纯良三好学生到坐在见不得人组织第一把交椅上的穷凶极恶，三六九等三教九流在最原始的欲望之下倒都长着同一副嘴脸，狂热、殷切、迷恋，且无趣。出于节约精力，他们往往各自精挑细选看起来味道比较好的来发展一段长期床上关系。

遗憾的是都不太长期，人类的身体似乎吃不消妖精每晚索要生存必需品，还总错把下体的冲动当爱情，可惜爱情只会成为他们漫长生命里的累赘。

Sa和Ke接吻，他们没和任何别的男人接过吻，他们约定过只和彼此接吻。舌吻像是蛇吻，两条滑腻的舌头与挂在Ke耳朵上的蛇无异，躯干弯出优雅的曲线，在绞杀猎物之前与同类鳞片相贴抵死缠绵，冷血动物都免不了在摩擦间点起情热的温度，他们光裸在外的丰腴的大腿也难耐地挤压出甜美的肉香，美中不足的就是Sa的吊带袜磨得Ke有点发痒。Ke被Sa勾去了舌头汲蜜，任Sa捧着他的脑袋在嘴里为非作歹，手指堵住他的耳朵，让齿舌间迸发的水声放大数倍回荡在他的脑海里。他眼睛湿了又湿，红晕更甚，唾液湿一下巴，还蹭了一半到Sa脸上，他在分离的片刻喘息了一会儿，又勾着Sa的脖子亲了回去，一寸寸舐过高温的黏膜，舔弄Sa尖尖的小虎牙。

人类讨他们没趣，但妖精总归得有消遣自己的娱乐时间。

这就是两个人的好处。

Ke一边吻Sa一边探进Sa的露脐衫，指尖挑逗地拨弄他胸前的乳环，把他逗得直哼哼，身子抽了骨头般填了Ke满怀。Ke一拉他的乳环，他就偏过头枕到Ke的肩膀上，张着沾满两个人唾液的晶亮的唇发出腻人的喘叫，魅魔的角和尾巴都不加遮掩地露了出来，平坦小腹上的淫纹图案也若隐若现。他的尾巴出来后就不安分地贴上了Ke的大腿内侧，然后又隔着Ke那条和自己裙子差不多短的热裤戳了戳Ke的性器，爱心形状的尖端从胯间不急不缓地滑到会阴，再往下就是被牛仔布料勾勒出的曼妙凹陷，一个令爱慕者心驰神往、实际上吃人不吐骨头的甜蜜地狱。他没再往下，他的尾巴被Ke不知什么时候伸出的尾巴给圈住了，胡乱连结在一起的样子也像极了意乱情迷的蛇。

Ke没个做哥哥的样子，操着小奶音朝他的弟弟黏黏糊糊地撒娇：“我先高潮好不好。”

“上次明明也是你先的。”Sa叹了口气，手上却顺从地解起了Ke的皮带。Ke弯着眉下两道月牙笑得无瑕又灿烂，像是孩童得到了橱窗里心系许久的玩具，又甜甜地朝送给他玩具的人说了句你真好。Sasa真好。

“我不好，”Sa叼着Ke的裤链拉头，语气和吐字都含混不清、暧昧至极，“我只是爱你。”

他心爱的哥哥又岂会放过恃宠而娇的机会，摇起尾巴理所当然地回道：“你当然要爱我，而且必须最爱我。”

“知道了我的小公主——把你的屁股抬高，世上最爱你的那个要帮你脱裤子了。”

碍事的热裤和内裤被丢到了一边，Ke前面的阴茎还软趴趴的，后面却已经因为刚刚的吻很有感觉的开始渗出情液，粉嘟嘟的穴口像未经人事的处子那样，瑟缩着、羞赧着、期待着，纯真又血脉偾张的淫靡。他含着自己的指节，抬高自己的腰，又忍不住朝Sa说：“你不能像那些男人一样这么叫我，你要叫我哥哥。”

“是，是，小公主。”Sa促狭地勾起唇角，对Ke紧接着的埋怨充耳不闻，抚过臀缝时把自己的食指伸了进去，轻松破开湿淋淋的花苞，魅魔不需要排泄专为性事而打造的后穴又嫩又紧又敏感，刚滑入一个指节，穴肉就自主地绞吸着把手指送到更深处。真是具有迷惑性，这张小嘴看起来吃下一根手指就能饱了，但第二根手指的进入竟也万分顺利，内里被开拓和按压，在进出过程中发出咕叽咕叽的色情水声。他稍稍停顿，就听到Ke猫儿发情似的欲求不满的呻吟，手脚并用缠到他身上对他说不要停，但他知道Ke最想说的其实是再加一根，于是他又加了一根手指，三根并行共同撑开穴口，进入这个柔韧又温暖的地方肆虐。

“碰、碰碰那里……”Ke口吻软糯、声线颤颤，被别人捧在手心娇养惯了的小公主也只在自己弟弟面前有机会摆出这副乞求的姿态了，可Sa这个明明比谁都熟悉他身体的，偏偏避开了他要命的一点往别处戳弄。尽管如此他还是被Sa的三根手指玩到了勃起，顶端断断续续地可怜巴巴地吐着前液，但累积的快感却远远不足以喷发。

“哥哥乖。”Sa用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭Ke红扑扑的脸蛋，另外一只空闲的手拉开床头的柜子，从里面拿出一只粉色的跳蛋来，拎着它在Ke的眼前晃了晃，“哥哥想要我的手指还是跳蛋呀？”Ke眨眨眼，犹豫了一会儿，目光落在Sa手里的跳蛋。

Sa摁了开关，他拿着这个震动的小东西抵在他手指和Ke的连接处徘徊，引起穴口阵阵反射性地收缩，把他的手指咬得更紧，抽离时是万般留恋和依依不舍，不过很快它就得到了全新的快乐。Ke迎合着Sa的动作含住跳蛋，粉色的外壳渐渐淹没于雪白的臀肉间，只留一截尾巴似的线荡在外面。震动的酥麻蔓上尾椎，Ke不自禁夹紧腿，把厚厚的下唇啮成了红玉髓，Sa的一根指头不断地把跳蛋往他深处推，往里，再往里，直至按摩到他的敏感点，他弓起身子舒服地叫了出来，酥麻感从尾椎延伸至四肢百骸。他抓着Sa的肩扭胯，Sa一下子就把震动的频率推到最高，强烈的刺激哽住他的喉咙，让他一口气差点没跟上来，被一只电动的小跳蛋操得像被男人摁着胯贯穿到底了一样抽搐着喷水。

“唔，我要、要射……！”

他没能射出来，被Sa捏着铃口又给套了个环在根部，高潮被硬生生掐断的滋味令他泪珠子倏地掉了下来，被欺负狠了的小公主把床单攥得皱皱巴巴，抽噎着问罪魁祸首为什么要干这等坏事，胆大包天的罪人端着一贯的狡黠笑脸，猩红小舌漫不经心舔舐淌满对方淫液的掌心，话语间掩饰不住愉悦：“我证明一下自己真的没你想得那么好。”

“好了，现在该换人了。”Sa贴心地把跳蛋的震动调到了最低档，没有把它拿出来的意思，“哥哥让我高潮一次，我这个坏家伙说不定就能发发善心。”

他们两个曾经立下的口头规定，不能去碰对方用在自己身上的道具，不然Ke肯定立马拿掉这个该死的锁精环，把跳蛋重新搁到最大一档不管不顾地完成被迫中止的高潮。他难受得不行，眼泪和淫水都止不住地流，又对Sa无可奈何，认命地恶狠狠地摁着Sa押到床头，将他的腿屈成M字形再掀开他的小短裙，入目的是一条极具情趣意味的黑色丁字裤，前面三角形的蕾丝布料堪堪兜住性器，连着一根细细的带子嵌入臀缝——Sa偶尔会这么穿，这穿着跟没穿一样的东西总让那些男人们爱得死去活来，对Sa来说充其量也只有方便进食一个优点。Ke低头抚上Sa的大腿根，腰微微下塌，并拢腿撅起屁股，努力让自己的注意力从穴里的跳蛋转移到Sa身上，把埋在Sa臀间那根已经湿了的细带勾了出来，想将他的丁字裤扯到一旁，谁料不知是蕾丝质量不太好还是Ke动作太急，这条内裤嘶啦一下就被扯坏了。

“……你以前说老是被扯坏内裤我还不信。”Ke从Sa的腿间仰起脸看Sa，热烫的脸贴着Sa半软的阴茎，跳蛋在他体内乱窜，不过他已勉强适应低频的震颤。

“我一般是让人、呜……扯坏一条赔十条，Ke的话，就不用赔了。”

“那，还真是谢谢你。”

Ke贴近Sa的阴茎，软软的唇瓣从龟头一路细密地嘬到囊袋，感受自己手里的物件缓缓硬挺，最后报复似的一口咬住Sa的大腿内侧，似一个饥肠辘辘的暗夜生物意图刺破薄薄的皮畅饮尤物腥香的血，直叫Sa绷直了脚尖，一声呻吟喊得千回百转的。Ke给他拿了个枕头垫在下面，开始用舌侵略他的后穴，他的呻吟便又媚了几分，男人女人听了都得酥骨头，Ke也逃不过，他被Sa喊得腰都软了，方才的气势汹汹也没了，身体的重心全压在前头，Sa丰盛香甜的臀肉埋了他一脸，他舔开每一道褶皱让花苞为他绽放，淌出花蜜来和他的唾液混在一起，被他用舌推进去，他一退，又一股子地流出来。Sa被Ke的头发刺得发痒，又被Ke舔得爽利，脚尖搔着Ke的腰，情不自禁按住Ke的脑袋想让Ke舔得再卖力点，Ke吮了两下他的穴口，水没吮干净，就被体内的跳蛋折腾得彻底没了力气，身子支撑不住地靠在Sa的大腿上，像个断了线的木偶娃娃，细微又不间断的快感让他无助地颤栗。

“哥哥比我想象中不行的还要快。”Sa顺势把Ke揽进怀里，右手指尖落在Ke的尾根摩挲，左手哄小孩似的拍拍他的背，“算啦，我帮你把它弄出来。”

说着他打了两下Ke的屁股，力道不重，至少没有被后入时用胯撞得重，声音却脆生生。Ke在Sa怀里正呜咽，没反应过来Sa要干什么又猝不及防被打了两下，这次力道大了些，掀起一阵白花花的臀浪，肉穴下意识地一紧一放，跳蛋出来了些，一震又重新回了进去，Sa就把震动给关了。Ke这才反应过来Sa是这么个帮法，嗫嚅了一会儿还是没有抗拒，尾巴松松地圈在Sa的手腕上，被拍一下就湿湿地轻哼一声，屁股都给拍红了，慢慢地就分辨不清是痛还是酥麻。Sa用力掰开Ke的臀瓣，叫他自己也努力一把，他额上浮满薄汗，好几个来回后终于把跳蛋从艳红的穴口排了出来，黏络着水丝落到床单上滚了两个圈滚远了，仿佛雌兽艰难产下的卵，在子宫内不安分地吸光母体的精力后降生、脱离黑暗怀抱天日。

“Sasa——”很快从脱力状态缓过来的Ke捉住Sa的手放到自己的胯间，鼻音很重，尾音拖得很长，带着股孩子气的甜味儿，“拿下来——”

锁精环被取下，Sa就着这个姿势握住双方紧贴的性器，就着前液极富技巧地套弄起来。两个小妖精上身相抵，柔软又不失弹性的小胸脯隔着衣物相互磨，乳环在衣料下随着磨蹭勾扯小小的乳头，引着脊背过电肌肤燃火，喘气和呻吟不分彼此地融化在了一块，周围的空气都成了被情与欲煮沸的糖浆，不美丽的铃声却突兀打破黏腻氛围，是Sa的手机。他们意趣正浓都在兴头上，难免被烦扰到，Sa拧眉，Ke问都没问就伸到床头柜替Sa按了挂断，但没过几秒它又响了起来，Ke直接给它关了机。Sa眯了眯眼，对他的行为不置可否，或者说懒得再分神，拇指重重擦过两人的铃口，勾勒冠沟，再把玩水晶球一样搓揉下面的小球，Ke又勾住Sa和他要亲亲，四片嘴唇黏连分开黏连，最后在黏连中一起射精，射得小腹一塌糊涂，床单被精液和淫液染湿了一片。

直到Ke把按摩棒用力又狠狠地顶进Sa被欲望熏红的汗津津的身体时，他也没告诉Sa打电话的人是谁。Sa在蜂拥的快感中抽出一丝理智猜测，或许是和他认识了两个月就强行把钻石戒指戴到他指头上的那个男人打来的，现在正猛烈地追求他，别人眼里的大众情人像个情窦初开的毛头小子用各种笨拙的方式讨他欢心，他觉得好笑，婉言拒绝却没能让对方死心。

“你在想别的男人。”Ke说，也不知道他怎么看出来的，语气笃定，也委委屈屈，“是我没让你舒服吗？”他这么说着，手上动作却没说话这么轻柔，肉色的仿真性器把Sa不留情地贯了个通透，浑圆的穴口像是被可观的尺寸撑到了极致，媚肉被插得服帖乖顺，脆弱又娴熟地吮吸到访的凶猛异物，它毕竟是个双头用的玩意儿，长得很，只用一头可以进得很深，深到已经顶住了Sa软嫩的腔体——像腹部淫纹现出的那样，有着和女性人类的子宫相差无几的形状，却并没有生育的功能，倒不如说是进食器官，普通人类男性的长度难以抵达的地方，实际上比敏感点还要来得敏感，被顶两下紧闭的腔口就会受惊地痉挛，涌出热液。Sa被顶得泪眼朦胧地发抖，眼角晕红一片，眸里揣着春色无边，敞着腿由Ke胡闹，说，对，在想一个可怜的男人。

Sa每一根微卷的发丝都放荡得漂亮极了，他沉沦性爱的样子比平时更美，美得惊人，呈现出花开荼靡的娇媚烂熟态，仿佛下一秒就枯萎凋零，但他终究不是花，他可以逃过黄昏永葆美丽，再用风情且可人的姿态意识模糊地喊舒服，脑袋落在枕头里，身体却飘向云端，不怕跌落似的还叫Ke再用力一点，像是想让腔体内部也尝尝被蹂躏到颤乱的滋味。

Ke自然不是当免费苦力的，没一会儿便参与了进来。他们没玩过双头，倒是生疏也新奇，跪坐在床上背靠背夹着玩具的两端，由于不是电动，顶撞都得靠自己，他们就夹着它变着法子扭屁股。他们都是贪吃的小家伙，往谁那多操了点另外一个就会不满地叫，没什么羞耻心地咿咿呀呀，一次叫得比一次媚浪。

“哥哥好贪心……你不、唔嗯、不要全吞到你那里……”

“你刚刚一个人爽了这么久……我也要——哈啊、顶、顶到了，Sasa，Sasa，你动一动……呜你不要挪走……”

两个争抢玩具的小孩子都难受得紧，怎么也找不到能让双方都舒服的正确姿势，这根玩具戳弄的角度却已然变了好几变。还是Ke想到了主意，于是两个人数着数一起往前移，再数着数一起往后撞，一点不浪费得全部吃进去，再全部吐出来，如此反复让仿真道具一下下鞭挞两个柔美的肉体，带着他们情动的体温无情顶开他们的腔口却又不留下食物，快感便是它唯一愿意的施舍。他们屁股撞得啪啪作响，成为两颗多肉多汁又多情的水蜜桃，果液飞溅泥泞不堪，移出去时嫩肉外翻水光淋漓，插入时又被蛮横地撞进去，穴口都在抽送间打出白沫。糟透了，但他们还想再糟一些，一边无意识喊些淫言乱语一边玩自己乳头，玩得又肿又红，衔着乳环高高翘起诱人品尝，腹上的淫纹在前后错杂纷乱的、近乎麻痹大脑的快感风暴里火烙一般烫得吓人。

他们最后脚掌相贴，尾巴相绕，手指相缠，两个人绞在一起高潮，潮吹又喷精，纯真的多了媚态，媚态的多了纯真，精疲力竭地环抱着滚到一块像是融成了一体，餍足又慵懒地回味方才高潮的甘美余韵，陷在皱巴巴的满是精斑和水渍的床单上嗅闻空气里黏稠不散的肉欲味道，在冗长的沉静后又不约而同地支起了身，敛去了魅魔体征。

Ke透过窗帘的缝隙向外看去，城市的建筑群与地平线吞没了太阳苟延残喘的余晖，天色暗下来了。

“Sasa。”

Sa拨弄着汗湿的刘海，没有回话，但他知道Ke想说什么，因为他也想这么说。

——我饿了。


End file.
